Hold Me
by TheBlueMemory
Summary: Somente o tempo poderia ajudar a construir tal história de amor Somente tal amor contado através do tempo..Shiryu & Shunrei.


_**Cavaleiros do Zodíaco**_

_**Gênero: **Song / Romance_

_**Shipper: **Shiryu e Shunrei_

_**CAV **não me pertence_

_**FIC **sem fins lucrativos_

_Hold Me_

_**Who can say where the road goes,**_

_**Quem pode dizer para onde vai a estrada? **_

_**Where the day flows?**_

_**Para onde o dia flui?...**_

Após tantas batalhas e tanto sofrimento ele estava voltando para o lugar que chamava de lar. O lugar para onde ele havia sido mandado ainda criança. Lá ele crescera e aprendera quase tudo que sabia. Lá ele conhecera aquela que sempre estaria em seu coração.

Medo era isso que sentia cada vez que ia para uma batalha. Não medo por si próprio, mas por ela. Medo do sofrimento que iria causar, que algo de ruim acontecesse com seu amor.

_**Only time...**_

_**Só o tempo ...**_

"_Amor"_ Pensou sorrindo e olhando ao redor fazendo o caminho que já saiba de cor, que estava gravado em sua mente como o sorrido dela ou a forma carinhosa como ela o tratara desde o primeiro momento. Lembrara-se a te hoje..

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Chegara ao seu local de treinamento, fora mandado para lá pela fundação. Iria treinar e se tornar um cavaleiro. Estava um pouco assustado com tudo. Conhecera seu mestre esse se mostrou desde o primeiro momento um homem sábio._

_- Shiryu, você irá treinar para tentar conquistar a armadura de dragão. Você terá um colega que treinará junto com você e também disputara a armadura. O treinamento será intenso.- Disse o velho mestre Ancião._

_- Sim mestre. – Disse Shiryu mais tranqüilo._

_- Mestre...- Disse uma voz.. Shiryu se voltou para ver quem era, e qual foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com uma delicada menina com tranças que olhava para ele sorrindo e um pouco encabulada. Sorriu de volta para ela e ouviu seu mestre falar._

_- Shunrei se aproxime..- Disse o mestre sorrindo, vendo a menina se aproximar.- Esse é shiryu ele treinará para tentar conquistar a armadura de dragão.- Disse. – Shiryu essa é shunrei, ela também é órfã como você e eu a crio como uma filha. – completou o mestre sorrindo._

_- Olá Shiryu, bem vindo.- Disse sorridente Shunrei._

_- Ah Muito obrigado Shunrei.- Falou sorrindo shiryu um pouco encantado com a menina._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Ouviu o barulho que nunca deixara suas lembranças, A cachoeira; Local que treinara durante anos para conseguir sua armadura, local onde ficava durante horas ou até dias, mas nunca sozinho. Sempre com seu mestre o supervisionando e com ela o olhando e longe torcendo por ele rezando por ele. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao parar ao lado desta e se lembrar da batalha das 12 casas no santuário, e de como Shunrei mesmo de longe o protegia e de como quase ela se ferira por isso.

**And who can say if your love grows,**

**E quem pode dizer se o seu amor cresce,**

**As your heart choose?**

**conforme seu coração escolhe? ...**

Fechou os olhos, por um tempo ela fora seus olhos, ela o guiara. Compartilhava com ele cada dor, perda ou vitória. Sempre ela. Apenas ela.

Abriu os olhos voltando a caminhar se afastando da cachoeira. Passando pela pequena mata que havia em volta da casa, e olhando para as flores que sempre que podia esta pegava e levava para enfeitar a casa. Sempre tão cuidadosa. Pensou sorrindo

_**Only time...**_

_**Só o tempo...**_

Parou a uma certa distancia da casa a olhando. Continuava a mesma coisa. Ali nos cinco picos antigos parecia que o tempo parara. Sorriu se aproximando devagar da casa.

Entrou por esta, mas tudo estava no mais repleto silencio. _"Onde ela está?"_ Se perguntou depositando a armadura num canto da sala e caminhando pela casa a procurando. Mas ela não estava ali...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Who can say why your heart sighs,**_

_**Quem pode dizer por que seu coração suspira**_

_**As your love flies?**_

_**conforme seu amor voa?...**_

A casa estava mergulhada em silêncio, Com o mestre Ancião afastado de Rozan, apenas Ela havia ficado ali cuidando de tudo. Já que O Mestre, Praticamente aquele que ela conhecia como sendo seu pai adotivo ou avô havia viajado par aa Grécia a fim de resolver alguns problemas.

_**Only time...**_

_**Só o tempo**_

"_Espero que esteja tudo em paz"_ Pensou ajeitando a mesa da cozinha._"Shiryu" _Pensou onde ele estaria? Será que voltaria com o Mestre? As guerras haviam acabado, sabia pela ultima carta que recebera deste que estava tudo em paz. Então porque este ainda não voltara? Será que iria morar em outro lugar? Eram tantas as perguntas e duvidas...Cansada de ficar ali resolveu sair..Respirar um pouco de ar puro. Encostou a porta da casa e começou a caminhar. Passando pelas flores que ela tanto cuidava. Andando em direção a cachoeira.

Sentou-se numa pedra e ficou a observar a água e a ouvir o barulho que esta fazia fechando os olhos. Se lembrando de todas as vezes que ia ali rezar por ele. E em como seu coração ficava cada vez que este partia para alguma batalha. _"Hades.."_ Pensou recordando em como se sentira quando este partira assim como o Mestre para tal batalha..

_**And who can say why your heart cries,**_

_**E quem pode dizer por que seu coração chora,**_

_**When your love dies?**_

_**quando seu amor morre?...**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Viu os espectros atacaram Shiryu, temeu que algo pior acontecesse a esse. Mas viu como o cosmo dele se elevou e com apenas um gole ele derrotara tais espectros.._

_Olhou para ele..Sabia o que aconteceria "Ele vai.."Não precisava de palavras, sabia o que ocorreria..Caiu de joelhos chorando deixando que toda sua angustia e tristezas saíssem.. Olhou novamente ele realmente se fora..Iria para mais uma batalha..Mas enxugou as lágrimas e num pedido abafado pelo barulho das águas da cachoeira.._

_- Prometa que irá voltar...- Era isso que ela queria, que ele voltasse para ela, que ele nunca a deixasse..Concluiu olhando as estrelas e suas constelações.._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

_**Only time...**_

_**Só o tempo...**_

Abriu os olhos, sentindo o coração mais leve aquelas lembranças a faziam ficar com medo e triste. Olhou mais uma vez para a cachoeira e sorriu olhando para o céu.

_**Who can say when the roads meet,**_

_**Quem pode dizer quando os caminhos se cruzam,**_

_**That love might be,In your heart.**_

_**Que o amor deve estar em seu coração...**_

- Cumpra sua Promessa Shiryu. – Disse sorrindo triste e começando a caminhar de volta para a casa.

_**And who can say when the day sleeps,**_

_**E quem pode dizer quando o dia termina,**_

_**If the night keeps all your heart?**_

_**se a noite guarda todo o seu coração?...**_

Refez o mesmo caminho, quando se aproximou da casa notou que a porta desta esta aberta e sentiu seu coração disparar_.."Shiryu.."_ Pensou, mas e se não fosse este? Caminhou sem fazer barulho até esta, entrou na sala e não viu ninguém.

_**Night keeps all your heart...**_

_**se a noite guarda todo o seu coração...**_

_**And who can say if your love grows,**_

_**E quem pode dizer se o seu amor cresce,**_

_**As your heart choose?**_

_**conforme seu coração escolhe?...**_

Andou sem pressa pelo corredor da casa e entrou onde ouvia um peno barulho de porta se abrindo mas quando entrou neste a visão que teve a deixou sem fala..Shiryu estava ali saindo do banho apenas com uma toalha segura em sua cintura..Corou como nunca corara..

- Shunrei! – Exclamou Shiryu surpreso e notando a menina parada o olhando corada..se olhou dando-se conta de seus trajes..- Ohh er.. Desculpe eu..

- Ohh Não a culpa foi minha Shiryu eu..- Disse se virando de costas para este..- Eu vou esperar lá fora- Disse saindo rápido do quarto e ido até a cozinha respirando depressa_.."Deuses!Ele voltara.." _Pensou feliz ainda corada.

_**Who knows?**_

_**Quem sabe?**_

_**Only time...**_

_**Apenas o tempo..."**_

_(Enya – Only Time)_

Shiryu ainda estava parado no mesmo local desde a saída de Shunrei. Havia ficado sem jeito com a forma que fora pego. Mas não pode deixar de sorrir ao lembrar de como ela estava linda corada.. Sorriu e começou a se vestir. Após isso caminhou sem pressa a encontrado imersa em seus pensamentos na mesa da cozinha onde preparava distraidamente um chá..Sorriu..

- Shunrei..- Disse parando na porta vendo esta levar um pequeno susto e colocar as xícaras na mesa e lhe sorrir envergonhada..Sorriu para esta, mais ainda quando viu esta correr e o abraçar fortemente..Afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço desta a abraçando com força..

- Que bom que voltou Shiryu..- Disse num sussurro Shunrei entre as lagrimas..

- Shhhh Eu voltei.. Por favor não chore Shunrei..- Disse afastando esta e lhe secando as lagrimas com os polegares. Vendo esta lhe sorrir.- Muito melhor assim, sorrindo.- Disse sorrindo a esta.

- Venha toma um pouco de chá, o jantar vai demorar um pouco a ficar pronto eu não..

- Está tudo bem, Eu vou te ajudar a fazer o jantar.- Disse sorrindo vendo que esta parecia que ia negar sua oferta.- E não aceitarei seu não, mocinha. – Falou rindo vendo esta sorrir.

- Senti sua falta. – Deixou escapar cobrindo com as mãos a boca e abaixando a cabeça, não ousando olhar para Shiryu que apenas a olhava espantado, mas feliz.._"Então você não é indiferente.." _Pensou este feliz. Se levantando e se aproximando desta ajoelhando ao lado de sua cadeira e levantando seu rosto.

_**My love, there's only you in my life**_

_**Meu amor, só há você em minha vida **_

_**The only thing that's right **_

_**A única coisa que é certa...**_

- Também senti sua falta Shunrei..- Falou olhando nos olhos desta vendo um sorriso mais lindo e encabulado se formar nos lábios dela. Sentindo uma mão receosa passar delicadamente pelo seu rosto e sorriu pegando esta e depositando um suave beijo nesta. Vendo esta mais uma vez corar e dar um riso tímido.

Passou sua mão com a mesma delicadeza no rosto desta e se levantando deu um suave beijo na testa desta. – é bom estar de volta..É bom estar novamente com você Shunrei.- Disse este em pé após beijar a testa dela.

_**My first love, you're in every breath that I take **_

_**Meu primeiro amor, você está no ar que eu respiro **_

_**You're in every step I make **_

_**Em cada passo que dou **_

- É bom ter você de volta.- Disse Shunrei ainda surpresa com o beijo que ganhara tão cheio de delicadeza e respeito deste. Ficou feliz com isso. – E o mestre? Está Tudo bem com ele? – Perguntou agora mais calma por aquele que era como um pai para ambos.

- Sim ele está bem, resolveu ficar um pouco mais no santuário. Por isso vim antes dele.- Falou sorrindo e bebendo um pouco do chá. – Está muito bom.- Disse bebendo mais um pouco.

- Obrigada.- Falou se levantando e começando arrumar a cozinha para preparar o jantar deles. Quando sentiu uma mão lhe ajudar a pegar uma panela que estava mais no alto se virando e vendo Shiryu atas dela lhe entregando tal panela.

- Eu disse que ia lhe ajudar, mocinha..- Falou brincalhão. Começando a ajudar esta a preparar o jantar. Que logo com a ajuda compartilhada de ambos, estava pronto. Ao contrario do chá, este eles saborearam calados, cada um com seu pensamento, duvida e lembrança. Já tinham acabado de comer a um certo tempo, mas ambos ainda estavam sentados no mesmo lugar.

- Bem vou arrumar tudo.- Disse Shunrei sorrindo e se levantando vendo Shiryu fazer o mesmo. – Não senhor! Você já me ajudou a fazer o jantar, vá descansar, eu cuido do resto.- Disse levando as coisas para a cozinha e começando a organizar esta.

- Tem certeza perguntou Shiryu da porta. Vendo esta lhe sorrir.

- Tenho sim, vá descansar...- Parou de falar ao ver este se aproximar depositando outro beijo em sua testa e lhe dando um: _boa noite,_ murmurado ainda próximo ao seu rosto. – Boa noite...- Conseguiu responder quando este já saíra da cozinha, pousando delicadamente os dedos sob a testa..

_**And I, I want to share all my love **_

_**E eu, quero partilhar todo o meu amor **_

_**Only with you **_

_**Apenas com você **_

_**No more else can view **_

**_Ninguém mais pode ver..._**

0000000000000000

Há tempos rolava na cama não conseguindo pegar no sono. Já estava farto de ficar ali deitado em conseguir dormir..Será que ela já dormira? Era seu pensamento, cansado de tanto pensar em algo se levantou e saiu do quarto, ido beber uma água, mas sua surpresa maior foi ver que aparentemente não era apenas ele que estava sem sono. Ao se deparar com uma figura iluminada pela lua. Foi se aproximando da porta indo para a varanda e ao chegar nesta confirmou que realmente era Shunrei que ali estava admirando o céu. Era a imagem mais doce e delicada que ele podia imaginar.

- Não devia estar fora da cama mocinha..- Disse delicadamente próximo a esta vendo ela apenas lhe olhar e sorrir voltando a fitar o céu.

- Estava sem sono..- Disse falou olhando as estrelas. – E ao que parece você também. – Disse brincando.

- Sim..- Respondeu a afirmação ficando do lado desta e olhando na mesma direção que ela. – Uma bonita noite..

- Uma noite de paz.- Disse Shunrei.- Sem batalhas ou mortes.- Falou o olhando.

_**And your eyes, they tell me how much you care **_

_**E seus olhos, eles me dizem o quanto você se importa **_

_**Oh, yes, you'll always be **_

_**Oh, sim, você será sempre **_

_**My endless love **_

**_Meu amor sem fim..._**

- Sim, demorou, mas finalmente está tudo tranqüilo. - Falou vendo esta se ajeitar.

- Bem vou me retirar..- Falou Shunrei se sentindo constrangida pelo jeito que este a olhava. Mas passando por este ele apenas perguntou.

- Porque?- Perguntou vendo esta virar e lhe fitar sem entender. – Você disse que não tinha sono, então porque vai se retirar? – Perguntou vendo esta desviar o olhar se aproximou e virou o rosto dela para lhe fitar os olhos. – Porque está fugindo de mim Shunrei? – Perguntou sincero notando um rosado surgir no rosto desta...

_**Two hearts, two hearts that beats as one **_

_**Dois corações, dois corações que batem feito um só **_

_**Our lives hás just began **_

**_Nossas vidas estão apenas começando..._**

"_Não faça isso.." _Pediam ambos em pensamento cada um com um sentido diferente..Mas ambos pensamentos iguais...

- Shiryu eu..- Droga o que diria? Pensava nervosa..Notando que este não desviava seu olhar dela..- Eu não sei..- Disse baixo.

- Então me deixe mostrar o motivo pelo qual você foge..- Disse vendo esta lhe olhar espantando..Enquanto ele aproximava seu rosto do dela, notando que a coloração rosada aumentava cada vez mais, sorriu sincero murmurando. – Eu quero te mostrar o motivo pelo qual eu sobrevivi e cumpri minha promessa, mas não o farei se não permitir Shunrei...- Disse a olhando vendo apenas esta ficar espantada e nada lhe responder, até que esta pareceu compreender o que ele dizia e apenas lhe sorriu.- Eu te amo. – Disse calmo, antes de colar seus lábios nos dela.

Shunrei não conseguia acreditar que aquilo que ela mais sonhara estava acontecendo. Sentiu Shiryu a apertar nos braço e passou timidamente as mãos, envolta do pescoço deste, começando a corresponder ao beijo com a mesma intensidade.

_**Forever, I want close in my arms **_

_**Para sempre, quero te apertar em meus braços **_

_**Ican't resist to your charms **_

Não posso resistir aos seus encantos ...

Sentindo as mãos desde passearem por suas costas com leveza a arrepiando com tal toque. Com isso começou a acariciar a nuca deste sentindo este a pressionar mais fortemente contra seu corpo.

_**And my love, oh, I'll be a fool **_

**_E meu amor, oh, serei um tolo..._**

Mas parece que Shiryu recuperou-se ao ouvir um tímido gemido sair por entre os lábios desta e se afastou mantendo sua testa na dela e respirando tentando controlar suas emoções ou estas podiam levar ambos a um outro caminho, e este não queria que as coisas fossem tão rápidas...

_**For you, I'm sure **_

**_Por você, tenho certeza..._**

- Venha Shunrei. – Disse pegando na mão desta sob o olhar surpreso desta ao ver que caminhavam par ao quarto deste. Shiryu parou na porta deste notando a tensão que ela se encontrava. – Acalme-se, vamos apenas dormir. – Disse entrando e levando esta consigo e deitando ela suavemente em sua cama e se deitando ao lado desta. Sentindo ela deitar a cabeça no seu peito.

- Shiryu..- Disse respirando fundo tentando encontrar palavras para os fatos que ocorreram, estava feliz, plena e ele estava ali com ela, a abraçando a respeitando era tudo com o que ela sonhara ou desejara.

_**And you know I don't mind (you know I don't mind) **_

**_E você sabe que eu não me importo (Sabe que eu não ligo)..._**

- Sempre pensava em como seria dormir dessa forma com você- Disse Suave a abraçando junto ao corpo. – E é melhor do que qualquer sonho. – Falou beijando a cabeça dela e inspirando os cabelos.."Ameixa" Era esse o cheiro que tinha..

**Cause you, you mean the world to me **

**Pois você, você significa o mundo pra mim...**

- Oh Shiryu..- Falou começando a chorar de felicidade. – Eu te amo tanto. – Disse o abraçando com força como se tivesse medo que este lhe fosse arrancado.

- E eu a você. – Disse levantando a cabeça desta e depositando um suave beijo nos lábios rosados. – É por isso que iremos com calma, a respeito demais Shunrei.- falou olhando nos olhso desta vendo-os marejar. – Você sempre foi minha razão..- Falou a apertando mais.- Minha Shunrei

- E você a minha, Meu Shiryu. – Falou beijando o peito deste antes de deitar sua cabeça ali. – Bons sonhos...

**Oh, I know, that I found in you **

**Oh, eu sei que encontrei em você ...**

- Impossível..- Disse este distraído fechando os olhos com este abraçada a si, não notando o olhar dela..- O melhor deles estou começando a realizar..- Falou abrindo os olhos e se deparando com sua Shunrei sorrindo antes de deitar a cabeça no peito dele novamente e respirar profundamente fechando os olhos..Ao sentir que esta começava a ressonar disse. – Bons sonhos minha Shunrei. – Falou fechando seu olhos e começando a dormir.

_**My endless love**_

**_Meu amor sem fim..."_**

_(My Endless Love - )_

Nesse momento uma estrela cruzara os céus de Rozan fazendo uma constelação em especial a de dragão brilhar com mais força, ao que aprece os Deuses abençoavam tal começo de união entre aquelas duas almas.

_E em um local afastado na Grécia..._

- Parece que finalmente a constelação de dragão brilha em paz e feliz. – Disse pensativo Mu em sua casa.

- Sim.- Respondeu Aldebaran que estava ali passando o tempo.- O que acha mestre Ancião?

- Acho que finalmente duas almas encontraram seu destino. – Falou dando um sorriso.

- Hmmm Então em breve teremos um casamento...- Falou feliz Aldebaran rindo.

- Não...- Disse o mestre ancião recebendo o olhar de ambos cavaleiros. – Isso quer dizer que finalmente podemos dizer que estamos em paz.- Falou começando a se retirar. – Passe esse conselho aos demais...É hora de abandonar as lutas, e apreciar a paz. – Falou o velho mestre enquanto subia as escadarias rumo a sua casa. Deixando para trás dois sorridentes cavaleiros...

- Sim..- Falou Mu. – Finalmente há paz...- Disse sentindo a brisa brincar com seus cabelos.. – Uma boa noite meu amigo. – Disse também se retirando deixando um taurino olhando as estrelas e torcendo por um dia poder quem sabe encontrar sua parte de alma e vivenciar mais plenamente tal paz.

Em algum lugar por entre as constelações, ou distante delas os Deuses pareciam querer admitir a si mesmo que realmente a paz fora finalmente estabelecida...Então que tais cavaleiros aproveitassem e descobrissem as razões para aproveitarem tal plenitude..Como um certo cavaleiro de dragão fazia em meio aos seus sonhos ao lado de sua escolhida.

_**N/A:**_

Sabe as famosas insônias? Sim foi em meio a uma crise que tal fic foi escrita..motivo? AMO esse SHIPPER. Acho que de todos os CAV. Tenho um certo amor por esses dois. E isso desde quando a série ainda passava na antiga tv manchete afff quanto tempo rsrsrs.

Não sei se ficou boa ou ruim..mas como já tinha feito resolvi postar esta. Então faça uma autora feliz.. e deixem um comentário sobre a fic...

**Musicas da fic: **

A 1º é Only Time da Enya ( acho essa musica linda,s e não me engano ela está na trilha sonora do filme Doce Novembro). A 2º é Endless Love. ( É uma musica mais antiga mas acho está hiper fofa)

Não sejam Tímidos e Tímidas \o/ deixem comments para a chris \o/

Kisses

chris


End file.
